It Just Happened
by shyauthor1994
Summary: They were so close. They're together aren't they? Nope. But didn't they just. Yep they did. Poor Becker didn't even think.


It was a gradual thing that they all noticed over time. Everyone knew how they felt except them somehow. There was a standard amount of affection over time that built up to be a normal everyday occurrence. The usual glad you're alive hug that went round after a particularly risky call out. A thank you peck on the cheek from Jess when Becker did something particularly nice for her. A peck on her forehead when she had earned it or the cheek when he was glad she was alive. The bone crushing hugs after a close call that usually followed with team movie nights where they would fall asleep on the couch together.

He knew how she took her hot drinks, he knew her favourite flavours of chocolate from one week to the next and her favourite food. He knew her moods with one look even if she was concealing them, he knew how to make her day better and he was the only person who could get through to her in a bad situation. He knew her flat like the back of his hand and had a spare key, though he told everyone he had spare keys to all of their flats, it was a security measure.

She knew when he was down about a failed mission or killed soldier before he walked through the doors, she knew he became self destructive for a few days after and she knew exactly how to pull him out of it. She knew his favourite guns and the ones he favoured in different situations, she knew he carried one on him at all times that was always loaded and she knew he liked to go to a shooting range in his spare time when something bothered him. She knew he preferred outdoor jogging to gym workouts, she knew he had nightmares about lost friends and soldiers. She had a spare key to his flat which she used to let herself in when she knew he needed to be pulled out of his own head.

They acted like such a couple that everyone knew not to make a move on Miss Parker unless you wanted to be put in medical by the Captain. Likewise you would be mad to flirt with the Captain unless you wanted Miss Parker to know every single detail of your existence and use that information for her own amusement if she so wished. It became so normal that no one questioned it now. They genuinely thought the two were involved. Of course they never admitted anything but the amount of time spent together and their body language clearly stated that something was going on. To everyone but the core team it was common knowledge that Captain Becker and Jess Parker were an item.

Of course if you had asked the two they would respond by spluttering in embarrassment and going red in the face before denying the whole thing very clearly. Needless to say no one ever believed them. Even if they were speaking the truth.

They always stood or walked so closely, sometimes Beckers hand would gravitate to her back or waist even her elbow. He always smiled around her unless they were in the middle of an anomaly and she always giggled sweetly back. There were times where he would smirk at something she said or say something flirty and she would blush in return and murmur a response. They were almost always together in the ARC with the rest of the team or not. Outside of work they caught up so often and they didn't bother knocking on the others door any more. They simply called out when they unlocked the door.

Yes between the innocent kisses, hugs, body language, behaviours and exponential amount of time spent in each others company the people in their lives naturally assumed they were together, though they never crossed the line. That is they never crossed the line til one day it happened by accident and quite unexpected for both of them.

The ADD went off indicating an anomaly and Jess pulled up any camera feeds in the area hoping no incursion had happened. She and Becker had dinner plans tonight and she really didn't want to have to cancel because he was tired, dirty and/or injured. She had been having a bad week and Becker was determined to make it better by cooking for her. She loved it when he cooked for her. He was such a good cook and she loved what he made for her. It was always so tasty she always ate way too much because of how good it was.

When the team arrived for their black boxes she gave them the coordinates and reported no incursion as of yet. They nodded and called back positively heading for the elevator.

"Hey,"

She smiled and turned to him. "Hey, think we'll still be on for tonight?"

He smirked. "Can't see why not seems pretty straight forward besides you need to end the week on a positive. You've been a walking disaster all week."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Gee thanks."

He chuckled and reached out tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know what I mean. How about I bring you something with peppermint in it?"

Her eyes brightened. "Great I've been craving some since this morning."

"I know I caught the hints of peppermint in your tea this morning."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Spying on your peers Captain what would Lester say?"

"I believe he's told me to do whatever it takes to keep you in a good mood so he doesn't have to suffer your mood swings any more. The man is petrified of your angry voice."

She giggled. "Perfect I have him right where I want him."

They both chuckled until Matt called him from the elevator. "Let's go, you can flirt when you get back, she'll still be here."

He glared at Matt before turning back. "Keep us posted."

She nodded. "Stay safe, don't get mauled, killed or pushed through. I want a home cooked meal tonight."

He smirked and leant down kissing her gently on the lips before turning around and jogging down the hall. It wasn't till he was in the elevator and everyone was either gaping at him or smirking that he realised what he'd done. He turned to an extremely smug looking Matt.

"Did I just?"

"Yep, you kissed her,"

"On the lips." Connor managed to say as he silently laughed.

"Bout time." Abby murmured.

"Agreed." Emily nodded.

Becker swallowed audibly and activated his communication device.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we?"

"Talk about this later on?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"You still want to get dinner?"

He heard her giggle and relaxed. "More than ever Captain. Just come back in one piece."

He sighed with relief and couldn't help the small smile that graced his features. "Yes ma'am."


End file.
